Un perro en el jardin
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: Cabello blanco, orejas de perro, colmillos, garras y ojos dorados; una criatura tan rara en su jardín solo podía significar una cosa: ¡un nuevo juguete! quién pensaría que a sus cortos cuatro años había logrado no solo adiestrar sino hacerse amiga de un niño demonio perro... ¡Regalo para Kimi! con mucho amor :3 agradecimiento especial Foro ¡Siéntate! aquí en ffnet


**Mi bella Kimi Feeeliz Cuuuuumple! Perdón por el atraso, super atraso diría yop**

**Aclaración: UA y a la vez no UA. Me explico, es un UA porque no hay manera en que Inuyasha y Kagome pudiesen conocerse de bebés y porque utilicé el pozo como teletransportador de tiempo. No es UA porque emm… porque… bueno la verdad no sé por qué hay me dicen ustedes si fue completamente UA, por lo demás Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi es la diosa creadora de los personajes, no yop :/**

Un perro en el jardín

Kagome cruzó sus brazos y suspiró moviendo su flequillo; ya se había cansado de picarle el ojo a su abuelo dormido para que él jugase con ella, pues no había nadie más en casa desde que sus papás habían salido de viaje. Pero aquel afán de despertar a su abuelo era inútil pues los ronquidos que el aludido hacía, resonaban en toda la casa haciendo un eco poco soportable.

Resignada se levantó de su lugar y a tenor de ser regañada decidió desobedecer las órdenes de su madre y salir de la casa. Sólo le tomó ir al comedor por una silla y colocarla jugo a la puerta de entrada para llegar al agarrador y deslizar suavemente la puerta que dividía su encierro con el ronquido de su abuelo y la libertad de inmenso patio frontal. Definitivamente la pequeña Kagome no dudó ni dos segundos en salir inmediatamente.

El viento le pegó en la cara haciendo revolver su cabello azabache; con cuidado bajo las escaleras para tocar el piso de tierra y dirigirse a donde quisiese. Comenzó a caminar esperando encontrarse con cualquier cosa interesante como las flores en las orillas del jardín o las aves que de vez en cuando bajaban a comer y que ella disfrutaba hacerlas correr; sin embargo, peculiarmente algo llamo su atención y provenía del cuarto al que ella tenía prohibido entrar.

Era un sonido extraño, parecían golpes y suspiros, como un gato encerrado pero sería gracioso pensar en un animal cuando escuchaba una voz decir soeces. A penas hubo abierto con el más sumo cuidado la puerta del santuario del abuelo logró distinguir a una criatura de espalda a ella con traje rojo y cabello blanco… ¡cabello blanco! Si se supone que solo las personas como el abuelo tenían ese color de cabello, cómo era que una criatura tan pequeña como la que tenía enfrente pudiese tener ese color de cabello. Pensó entonces en un perro, pero su perspectiva fue cambiada cuando la criatura al escuchar el sonido de la puerta volteó inmediatamente a quien la había abierto.

Kagome quedó boquiabierta, ¡era un niño! Un niño de aproximadamente de su edad; pero aquello no era lo que le sorprendía sino más bien fueron aquellas orbes doradas que se le quedaron viendo con un brillo excepcional a pesar de la obscuridad del lugar. Parecían unos ojos un poco irritados, como lagrimosos pero reflejaban más curiosidad que miedo, aquellos ojos reflejaban una mirada muy hermosa. Pero poco tiempo se quedó pensando en ello puesto que de un segundo a otro el niño frente a ella se movió con paso rápido abalanzándose sobre ella y haciéndola caer al suelo con él encima de ella.

-¡tú!, ¡¿dónde estoy?!- gritó el inu a la primera persona que había visto después de caer accidentalmente en un pozo con tal de librarse de demonios que lo perseguían. -¡responde!- le mencionó pero inmediatamente calló cuando vio que la chica que tenía debajo comenzó a derramar lágrimas iguales a las de el momentos atrás. Como acto reflejo se quitó de encima contemplando por primera vez a la humana que poco a poco se levantó del suelo. Era idéntica a su madre, solamente que de su tamaño. Quedó anonadado.

Por su parte Kagome estuvo a punto de romper a llorar pero sus lágrimas se detuvieron al levantarse del suelo y quedar parada frente a quien la empujó… ¡orejas!, ¡orejas de perro!... ¡un niño con orejas de perro!.

Ambos estuvieron por varios segundos viéndose, detenidamente. Después de parpadear varias veces y limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara Kagome intentó gestionar palabra alguna

-Etto..-

-¿dónde estoy?- fue la primera reacción de Inuyasha al recobrar la compostura cuando Kagome comenzó a hablar.

-e… en mi casa- respondió con temor la pequeña niña al ver la reacción violenta de quien tenía enfrente, pero aquello no impidió que pudiera despegar la vista de aquellas orejitas que de vez en cuando se movían como estando alerta. Mientras ella se encontraba abstraída, Inuyasha volteaba a ver a su alrededor; era un lugar tan diferente a su lugar natal; no había duda de ello pero antes de que pudiera seguir interrogando a la única persona que tenía enfrente, ésta se le adelantó.

-¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó curiosa Kagome tratando de ser lo más amable posible aunque su madre le había advertido no hablar con extraños.

-Inuyasha- respondió vagamente mientras seguía contemplando los alrededores de aquel nuevo mundo desconocido para él.

-Inu…yasha- le pareció un nombre extraño pero adecuado para las orejitas que él tenía y que le seguían intrigando, -y de dónde vienes-

Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha dejó de percibir sus alrededores y se enfocó en la persona que tenía enfrente. Un pequeño latido acelerado le hizo recorrer su espalda al tiempo que recordaba cómo había llegado a aquel lugar.

Era una especie de pesadilla, desde que había perdido el camino de regreso a casa al intentar no ser atrapado por yokais que lo querían muerto, intentó esconderse en un pozo abandonado que encontró y que para su desgracia era más profundo de lo que pensaba y que, de una forma inexplicable, lo llevó hasta ese extraño lugar. Sabía cómo había llegado, pero cuando posó un pie en la orilla del pozo su corazón se estremeció haciéndolo temblar, ¿razón?: tenía miedo de regresar. Inuyasha lo había intentado una y otra vez pero le tenía más miedo a los yokais que al nuevo lugar al que se enfrentaba; muestra irrefutable de la cobardía que acarreaba ser medio demonio por lo que se había limitado a llorar hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de su encierro.

-¿Inuyasha?- volvió a preguntar la pequeña frente a él.

-No molestes- intentó prestarle caso omiso a su acompañante.

-¡qué abusivo!- de pronto las pequeñas orejitas del Inu se pararon mientras Inuyasha se quedaba sorprendido. Conocía que esa niña era una humana, como los humanos de la aldea de su madre que le huían y tenían miedo, ¡pero ella no!, ¿en qué clase de lugar se encontraba?

-¿te pregunté de dónde venías?- lo miró fijamente a lo que Inuyasha algo aturdido respondió

-No importa, no quiero volver- volteó su cabeza en señal de resignación lo que provocó que su acompañante sonriera. Definitivamente a parte de las orejas y el cabello blanco, seguía siendo un niño testarudo como los demás de su clase de pre kínder. Al final de cuentas ya había encontrado lo que quería al salir de su casa… alguien con quien juegar.

-Bueno… si no quieres volver, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- pregunto infantilmente la pequeña niña mientras Inuyasha la miraba asombrado… nadie nunca quería jugar con él. Absolutamente nadie y que le hicieran esa oferta parecía un sueño; pero, aunque lo fuera, no daría su brazo a torcer. Estaba en una posición de desventaja y si algo había aprendido en sus cortos cuatro años era que no había que confiar en absolutamente nadie.

-¡No!- gritó pero su voz fue callada en ese instante por un pequeño rugido de su estómago que hizo a Kagome sonreír.

-¿No quieres jugar porque tienes hambre?, ¡vamos por comida entonces!- instantáneamente Kagome tomó de la mano al pequeño Inu que por la acción espontánea lejos de oponer resistencia actuó por inercia mientras trataba de asimilar en su mente que hubiera alguien que no lo odiaría ni le temiera… poco a poco en lo que caminaba con la niña a la par suya su mente comenzó a centrarse no solo en la dulce niña sino en su cálida mano que lo sostenía con firmeza pero con suavidad, ¿acaso alguien más que su madre siquiera lo había tocado? Para cuando terminó de responderse ya se encontraba frente a una gran casa que no era nada comparada con el palacio donde vivía pero igual era muy grande. Con pasos inseguros siguió a la pequeña niña hasta llegar a una puerta enorme que al abrirse tenía miles de cosas que olían delicioso. Mientras la niña frente a él comenzaba a buscar dentro de ese gran aparato Inuyasha reaccionó al darse cuenta que ni siquiera conocía su nombre..

-Emm-

-Me llamo Kagome, tengo cuatro años de edad y mi color favorito es el verde- dijo como si la pesona tras suyo le hubiese insistido en preguntar aquellos datos aunque Inuyasha a penas había articulado gesto alguno. Emocionada por el nuevo amigo que acababa de conocer, sacó cuanto creyó fuera comestible dentro de la refri y se lo entregó a Inuyasha quien con sus minúsculas garras palpaba cada recipiente pero al nomás sentir el aroma dulce proveniente de uno de ellos no dudo en rasgar el recipiente como si de una hoja se tratase para sacar su contenido y tragárselo sin importar qué fuera. Kagome miró boquiabierta a Inuyasha, definitivamente no era una persona normal y por un instante midió las consecuencias nefastas de traer a un niño con cabello de anciano, orejas de perro, garras de gato y ojos de ángel. Sin embargo, aquella duda sobre ese niño se disipó al notar una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, por fin las lágrimas que habían amenazado con inundar los ojos ambarinos de Inuyasha habían desaparecido y en vez de ello denotaba una expresión de satisfacción. Kagome sonrió.

Siguió dándole los recipientes que tanto ella como él eran incapaces de abrir, al menos de la forma correcta, para que uno a uno Inuyasha los fuera destruyendo para alimentare. Cuando no hubo quedado absolutamente nada en la refri quedó Inuyasha satisfecho tumbado en el suelo con restos de comida no solo en toda la cocina sino también en sí, por lo que Kagome solo atinó a pensar en una sola cosa: un baño.

-¡Inuyasha!, ¡ven!- Sin embargo, el hanyou no respondía, estaba demasiado absorto con el estómago lleno que le importaba poco lo que la niña le dijera pero su olfato despertó al notar a la par de él una galleta de chocolate. La olió y el olor le inundo hasta el paladar por lo que no dudo en comérsela como había hecho con todo lo demás. A su vez encontró otra, y luego otra que lo guiaban en hilera hacia un camino que a él no le importaba cual fuese mientras hubiesen más de esas dulces y chocolatosas cosas.

-¡Hora del baño!- a penas oyó aquello atinó a escuchar detrás de sí cómo una puerta se cerraba dejándolo a él y a Kagome en un cuarto más pequeño que los demás y en el cual había, según Inuyasha, un lago demasiado pequeño.

-¡entra!-

-¿y las cosas dulces?- preguntó haciendo caso omiso a Kagome quien escondió inmediatamente la caja detrás de sí.

-no hasta que te bañes-

-¿Qué haga qué?-

-Estas sucio, métete al agua.

-¡no!, ¡no me gusta y dame la comida humana tonta!- refunfuñó Inuyasha al ver las intenciones de su acompañante; definitivamente tenía razón en que no debía confiar en nadie.

-¡no hasta que te bañes!

-¡que no lo haré, baka!

-entonces no hay galletas

-¡Feh!- cruzó sus brazos… aquel era un truco viejo que hasta su mamá usaba para hacerlo obedecer y no iba a caer frente a Kagome; solo tenía que esperar a que tuviera la guardia baja.

Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro minutos y ninguno de los dos despegaba la vista del otro; aún no supo cómo pudo aguantar tanto tiempo pero a Inuyasha ya no le importó que la niña estuviera con la guardia baja y se puso en cuatro para dar un saltó sobre ella pero al parecer, Kagome tampoco caería otra vez, como lo había hecho la primera vez que lo encontró y hábilmente se hizo para un lado haciendo que Inuyasha cayera de bruces topándose con el retrete, estaba furioso. Para entonces Kagome optó por una idea más fácil, ponerse delante de la bañera y cuando Inuyasha la atacase caería sobre la tina. Plan perfecto, excepto por el hecho que sus pequeñas piernas no alcanzaron a correr lo suficiente y ambos niños cayeron al agua después de que Inuyasha atacase.

A pesar de ser Inu, se sintió como gato mojado al sailr de la tina medio vacía; sus cabellos plateados, ahora sin restos de comida, se alzaban sobre su cara impidiéndole la vista. Por su parte Kagome como pudo intentó salir de la bañera pero el piso húmedo no tardó en dejarla parada haciendo que la pequeña cayera al tiempo que Inuyasha se quitaba el cabello de los ojos para contemplar la escena. Una carcajada enorme hizo eco en el baño mientras que Inuyasha se sostenía el estómago del dolor que le provocaba tanta risa de ver a la niña tirada en el suelo; situación que a Kagome lejos de molestarle le causaba una especie extraña de vergüenza y risa.

IxK

IxK

IxK

Para el final de la tarde ambos yacían en la cama de Kagome, exhaustos de todas las actividades que habían hecho… desde quitarle el miedo a Inuyasha sobre la secadora, arañar al abuelo hasta que despertase (cuestión que nunca sucedió) hasta intentar que Inuyasha usara zapatos, aunque fuesen los de la propia Kagome…

-¿estás despierto?

-mjm-

-no tengo sueño, ¿jugamos?

-no- atinó escuetamente el hanyou a decir pues solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormirse por completo. Para alguien que desconfiaba sobremanera en todos, hasta él mismo se extrañaba de que tuviera las defensas tan bajas en ese instante pero desde que decidió que aquel lugar era lo suficientemente tranquilo para que nadie lo molestase, ya no le preocupaba que su nueva amiga lo viera acomodarse como perrito en su cama. Inuyasha por fin había encontrado un lugar en el que encaja pero algo simplemente no estaba bien, algo faltaba.

-¡yo quiero jugar!- gruñó escuetamente la cansada chica, quería aprovechar pasar al máximo todo el tiempo con su nuevo amigo… -por favor, antes de que venga mi mamá, sino ella no nos va a dejar jugar- A penas Kagome hubo pronunciado eso vio cómo los ojos de Inuyasha se exaltaban sobremanera haciendo que brillasen aún más de lo que ya reflejaban pero ahora su mirada no era de cansancio, era de tristeza. Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama de Kagome y se dirigió a la ventana; desde allí podía contemplar el templo del cual había salido.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó indecisa al ver a su compañero perturbado. No le tomó mucho tiempo para escuchar un par de llaves y una puerta abrirse. Era su mamá.

-ma…má- atinó a decir Inuyasha al recordar que al huir de su casa también se había alejado de Izayoi quien en estos momentos se imaginaba Inuyasha que ella estaría preocupada sobremanera. –tengo que irme, con ella- pensó en voz alta. Aquel lugar en el que se encontraba ahora podía ser suficientemente bueno pero nunca como para dejar sola a su madre la cual ahora comenzaba a extrañar, y mucho.

-la mía ya está acá- cerró sus pequeños ojos con fuerza- como si algo se lo dijese en su interior ya sabía de antemano lo que pasaría.

-me voy- Sin darle tiempo a Kagome para decir algo saltó hacia la orilla de la ventana pero una mano ágil lo trajo de vuelta dentro de la habitación. Era Kagome, consternada por la rápida decisión de esa cara de ángel que acababa de conocer.

-¿te vas para siempre?- lo apretó más de su yukata-

-Etto…-no le dio tiempo a responder, de pronto sintió unos bracitos rodearlo con fuerza y una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espalada al darse cuenta qué sucedía. Era una situación nueva y extraña, un acto que no le había visto a nadie hacer excepto por su madre; pero no, no se sentía como ella. Era totalmente distinto. Su corazón latió un poco más rápido mientras sus mejillas se colocaban más calientes y sus manos a un costado cada una de su cuerpo temblaban con el fugaz pensamiento de corresponder el abrazo. En efecto, se quedó estático mientras la pequeña que lo abrazaba parecía no quererlo dejar irse nunca. Inuyasha volvería a su tierra, eso era seguro pero el inu, al menos por ahora, sabía que la única persona en quien podría confiar de ahora en adelante se encontraba a solo una salta hacia el pozo.

Tocaron a su puerta lo que hizo que Kagome rápidamente volteara a ver quién era, tiempo suficiente para que Inuyasha saliera por la ventana al tiempo en que la mamá de Kagome abría la puerta.

-Se puede saber qué pasó allá abajo- sentenció sin siquiera darle una sonrisa, cuestión seria pues cuando su mamá no sonreía era por algo muy muy grave.

-Fue por Inu- dijó en un hilo de voz

-¿disculpa, un perro? Kagome no mientas, vamos a limpiar todo allá abajo- con un tono más dulce pero autoritario agarró a Kagome de las manos y la dirigió al primer nivel mientras la chica se quedaba viendo hacia la ventana esperando vanamente si lo vería otra vez aunque para variar una idea fugaz le atravesó por la mente. Sí, definitivamente algún día tendría que atravesar ese pozo.

**Wuaaaaa para variar re tarde pero Kimi con muchísimo amor! Para ti, ya sabes que cualquier cosa que quieras que la cambie con mucho gusto :3 **

**Para todos los demás, gracias por pasarse por éste rinconcito de ffnet. a leer a un par de amores unos años más jóvenes ;) cualquier cosa review onegaishimazu :D**


End file.
